The prevent invention relates to a drum stand, or more specifically, to a stand for a conga drum, with such characteristics as convenient adjustment to suit the different sizes of the drums, to reduce the height of the integral drum unit and to ensure steady assembly of the drum unit.
Conga drum stands come in all shapes and types, each conga drum of different shape may need a different drum stand; the subject under discussion relates to a stand for conga drum that is shaped as an elongated cylinder.
Please refer to FIG. 1 that is a perspective view of a prior art of conga drum stand; said conga drum stand comprises a fixing ring with specified measurements, the bottom of said fixing, ring having several legs that are composed of straight rods, on the inside rim of the fixing, ring being several thin-plated supporters; the bottom rim of said conga drum is placed inside said fixing ring, while the several supporters serve to support the batter head of the conga drum. The fixing ring for such a type of conga drum has specified measurements that will accommodate only one size of conga drum, while the conga drums with different sizes shall need the drum stands of other measurements, the result is that the drum stand could not be adjusted to suit the conga drums of other measurements, so the compatibility of the drum with the stand is reduced; furthermore, since said prior art of drum stand is not collapsible, it will occupy much space when it is not in use.
Please refer to FIGS. 2 which shows a perspective view of a another prior art of conga drum stand; it comprises a fixing ring, on its rim being several adjustable supporters; below the fixing ring is a leg unit, and near the center of each leg being a crosswise connecting rod that extends inward and is connected to a connector; the bottom section of said conga drum is positioned within the fixing ring, and supported by said supporters. Such a type of conga drum stand has an advantage over the first prior art of conga drum stand in that it involves the adjustable supporters to suit different sizes of drum diameters.
Said two types of conga drum stands are designed for performers to batter the drumhead in a standing position. No drum stand is needed in case the performer wishes to sit on an easy chair, in that case, the drum is positioned directly on the floor, while the performer uses his both legs to secure the conga drum at an inclined angle so that its bottom side will not be fully in contact with the floor surface, and the drum sound will be transmitted fully without suffocation; but a performer will find such a position inconvenient, if there is another type of conga drum stand that will enable the performer to batter the drumhead while he is sitting on an easy chair, the performer will certainly be delighted to take the option.